Giratina, lord of Shadows
Giratina is a loyal companion to EXE. BIORGRAPHY Pre- Roleplay Giratina is part of the creation trio, the ones responsible for shaping the Pokemon universe; he is the lord of Gravity. His power is great, with the ability to warp both space AND time. However, after some bad behaviour, he was banished to the Distortion Realm... That is, until EXE came along and granted him the means to travel from world to wrld, in exchange for his loyalty; he accepted, of course. Void Arc Giratina mostly lurked in the shadows, waiting for his time to strike. Upon the Void's forces being pushed back on Mobius, they revealed their trump card;; Giratina. The shadow beast made his presence known from there on out, destroying armies and buildings, nations.. al the while gaining a new form; Void Giratina. Once the void was defeated, however, he was left weakened. Red Army Arc Giratina was held captive by the Red Army most of the arc until Ryan let him go. Currently, he is warping across the galaxy, retrieving things for an unknown reason... Devil's Return Arc Giratina is the main antagonist for the first half of the Arc, masterminding behind the scenes. Collecting fear, he will use it to return his master to all his glory. Giratina has shown to be a competent leader.. even though he still prefers not to speak. He mostly issues commands throw Lord Imperious Delirious. Their attack on the Hero Planet was a success, and what was a success then was their next move; Have them win. Get their hopes up so they could crush them. However, the rebirth of Arceus turned the tides, and was swiftly killed off... but then crawled out from the puts of hell to terrorize the living. Enigma Helped the attack on the Erebus stronghold. ABILITIES As mentioned, Giratina posseses power over gravity, but over shadows as well. He uses these abilitie stoliterally crush anybody in his way. He, of course, can use Pokémon moves that he can learn. Lastly, he can travel between dimensions. His Void Forme was gigantic and monstrous; nothing could escape him. Even worse, he had the 'Void Bresker', a giant laser made of Void energy that could disintegrate whoever is hit. Absorbing Arceus' plates gives him a new form; Devil Giratina, a multi-headed beast that can abuse the elements to its will. He also gains 'Devil's Game', a move either effects the user or the opponent. It's a gamble, sometimes buffing or weakening the enemy or vice-versa. Then there is Hydra Burst; each head has a different typing for this move, because each head forms around a plate. RELATIONSHIPS * EXE: he is his master's first choice to get something done, and the two posses quite the bond. Giratina would DIE for his master, and even plots to avenge him after the Well..... * Dark Matter: the two treat each other as equals, which is odd since Giratina ranks higher than him. * Imperious Delirious: doesn't trust him, but knows he is a valuable resource. * Zamasu/Goku Black: He is aware of their plotting, and takes extreme offense to them insulting EXE. To them, he says death. * Everyone else: can go DIE. * The Lich: angry at him. He called EXE weak because he spared a valuable resource. * Yharim: Bitch. Category:Void Category:Character Category:Villain Category:Pokemon